


Not An Option

by lancedanverskane



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective, Detective!Tony and MedicalExaminer!Steve, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancedanverskane/pseuds/lancedanverskane
Summary: Tony was never open to anyone, but things are changing, and hopefully, so will he





	1. “Well, well, detective”

Tony wakes up, sweat gleaming in the sunlight as it bathed his physique. The girl from last night was next to him, half covered. 

 

He stood up, and walked over to his restroom. Back to work. He was dreading it, having a new partner. Her name was Carol. But that wasn’t his priority. 

 

He looked in the mirror, back muscles bulging, he looked in the mirror darkly. He looked down at the scars. His face, chest, abdomen, almost everywhere. He dreaded revealing himself. How was he being assigned a new partner? Cause Frank almost got himself killed.

 

Tony stepped into the shower, soaking himself. 

 

The shower water glazed over him, as he sighed in delight. He began to him a tune. 

 

He then cut the shower short, opening the door, and leaving the bathroom to find the girl gone. “One less mess to deal with I guess. Hehe, that rhymed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony walks into the Precinct, stopping at the front desk. “Hello, Detective Stark.” The secretary at the desk greets. “Hey, Ms. Potts, got any news?” Tony asks. “No, but Fury’s brought in the new girl.” Tony’s eyebrows rose in curiosity.

 

“Any gossip?”. “She’s former Air Force. Apparently she’s dating Drew. Fury loves her, and she’s ripped.” Pepper whispered. Tony takes a five dollar bill. “Can you get me a backstory?” Pepper snatches the bill. “I’ll try. No promises, at most a name of her parents or siblings.”. “I owe you a steak dinner, Potts!” He says, leaving to the elevator.

 

“Couldn’t afford it!”

 

* * *

 

 

The Stark prances into Fury’s office, noticing how he’s engaged in light conversation with someone. “Yeah, space is a whole ’nother game.” The lady says, they sounded like one Tony guesses. 

 

“Oh hey, Stark. This is Carol Danvers.” The girl rips off the suit jacket, due to the slight heat, standing up. She’s wearing her bleach blonde hair up, showing her jawline, and protruding neck veins. She wore a tank top, with suspenders over it, her guns in multiple holsters. Her muscles bulging, and sweat gleaming from the sunlight shining on them. She firmly shakes Tony’s hand, and to admit he was intimidated was an understatement. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Stark, it’s very nice to meet you.” He shakes her hand with a weak grip. He notices her attention drift out the window behind him, and he turns around to the sight of women, straight and not straight scurrying away at being noticed. 

 

* * *

Carol and Tony walk on a tour through the building, when they get to the morgue. “And this is..the morgue. If you come down here with a uniform, and want them down here, they’re not authorized, don’t know why, just the rules.”

 

The walk in on the medical examiner, Steve Rogers, eating a sandwich while slowly bobbing his head to music. “I might as well be o-ver the moon.” He sings out loud.

 

“That’s Steve. Best in the biz.”

 

”Rogers!” Tony yells, but Steve’s music is loud. He signals Carol to come with him. They walk over, and Tony puts his hand in the blonde’s face. Steve then pulls out his headphones. “Oh hi Tony. How’s your day been?” Steve asks instantly. “Great, Rogers, this is Carol Danvers. Carol, Steve.” The two shake hands. “Nice to meet you Ms. Danvers.”. “Likewise.”

 

”Any news on the Cruz murders?” Tony asks. “Oh.” Steve puts the sandwich down, wiping his hands and face with a napkin. 

 

He walks over to the corpses. “One question, how do you eat in here?” Carol asks. “You get used to it.”

 

”Wanda!” A girl runs out of the office by the couch, and breathes frantically. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” Steve cringes in guilt. 

 

“No, I was...” she tries to catch her breath. “Power napping.” She grabs the notebooks, and hands them to Steve. “Thanks, Wanda.” She salutes him, before walking back into the office. 

 

“Marcus Cruz, 28, frequent known gang member for tons of em. He’s was basically a multi agent, feeding information so they could all collapse. Got caught too soon. Anyways, there are footprints around his ribs, common with a certain limited edition boot. Made...guess where at Julio Venturi’s chop shop.” Tony looks to Carol, who’s eyebrow is raised. 

 

“Ready for your first raid, partner?” Tony asks with a smirk. “Never been more ready. I hate that guy.”

 

 


	2. “You only hurt yourself to see me, huh?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Carol find Venturi, and Tony gets a small moment with Steve

 

Tony and Carol drive in his car to the chop shop. “How do you wanna go about this?” Carol asks. “I should be asking you, it’s your first day.”. 

 

“Not my first on the field. I just transferred for a new experience.” Carol admits, her tone was frank, and she seemed like being friends was not an option.

 

* * *

 

The duo walks into the store, and the cashier, notices the guns on their hips, before running towards the back. “I got this.” Carol runs after the small man, before tackling him to the ground. “Where’s Venturi?” Carol growls. “I-I-I don’t know, ma’am.” She jams her gun in his cheek, before lifting him up, and slamming him into the wall.

 

”Where’s Venturi?” She says in a scarier, lower voice. “He’s in the back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony leads the charge, and they barge the door down, shooting at any henchmen. Tony stays up front, while Carol circles, so she can keep the back secure. 

 

“Where’s Venturi?!” Tony yells, as his and three other men exchange gunfire. “I’m not tell-“ the man’s words stop when Tony sees a huge splatter on the wall in front of him. The gunfire then ceases, as Tony looks over, and all their brains are spilled on the ground. Carol wasn’t in sight.

 

“Danvers? Whe-“ He’s cut off, when he hears a gun go off, and a splitting pain smack dab in the middle of his abdomen. He falls on his back, before passing out. 

 

* * *

 

Tony wakes up to the sound of sirens, and the sight of Julio Venturi being taken away in handcuffs. His eyes to the medic next to him. “Rogers?” He asks in confusion. “It’s only part-time.” Steve answers with a smile. 

 

“Now that you’re awake, you wouldn’t mind pulling up your shirt for me? I told the others to wait, I thought it’d be uncomfortable if a guy examined without your permission.” Rogers explains, grabbing the gauze, and alcohol.

 

”What happened?” Tony asks, quite deliriously. “He shot you in the gut, luckily...” Tony lifts his shirt, revealing a large, red, blue, and slightly green bruise, symmetrically spread across the middle of his chest. 

 

“Ouch.” Steve mumbles. He puts gloves on, before dousing a cloth with alcohol. He rubs it on the older man’s stomach. Tony winces, and lays back down. “Ah, ah, ah.” Steve says. “I have to wrap you up.” He sits the brunette back up. Tony smirks, looking at how Steve has been looking at his abs, and exposed hip in small intervals.

 

Steve grabs the roll of gauze, slowly and careful wrapping around Tony. “I recommended to the doctors at the hospital that you should stay. It’s better for them to see if there’s any serious internal damage.” 

 

“Thanks, Doc.” Tony chuckles, and Steve pats his shoulder. “Don’t tell Nat this is what I do with my free time.” Tony laughs, before regretting it. “I won’t, promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I had to get this part of my chest


End file.
